Through The Murky Waters: Revenge Can Be Sweet
by keenbeanz
Summary: "What? Frankenstein doesn't like her monster?" Nemesis looked at him in shock as a cold metallic laughter broke through his dry lips his black hair covering his eyes. Nemesis/Percy One shot Dark!


**Hello people this is a Nemesis/Percy pairing that was suggested by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki.**

**I am going to be honest here I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote this so the characters may be a little OOC and just plain weird.**

**Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Anger flowed through him like a burning building; his breathing quickened his eyes dilated as plots formed in his mind.

'How could she?' he angrily thought as his feet stormed into sand. The wind angrily whipped the sea creating large swells, there was no doubt others had heard of the split.

Of the _betrayal_.

His hair flew in the wind as he stomped back to his cabin, the images burnt into his mind. He knew he shouldn't blame her, after all their love life was just a game to a certain goddess.

His feet dragged into his cabin as he fought the tears that threatened to overspill.

"Leave him." He told her, her hand in his. "Please, I love you." The man said his brown eyes staring into her grey.

She stopped momentarily. "I can't." She replied removing her hand from his.

He wasn't having it; he raced up towards her spinning her around on the spot until they were face to face. His eyes pleading hers filled with a yearning hope.

"Why not?" he asked in a faint whisper, the girl almost didn't hear him.

"Because I can't do that to him." she said her hand on his cheek as he nuzzled closer towards it.

He looked up at her with pained eyes. "You have to choose." She looked back and for a moment he thought she was going to choose the green eyed wonder over him. "You know what I can offer you." He whispered into her ear, her eyes widened and he knew she had made her mind up.

That was when they kissed.

That was when Percy saw it with his own eyes.

That was when his world fell.

That was when the ring dropped from the palm of his hand.

That was when she decided to make her move.

He plopped himself on his bed, his eyes red as he tried to hold in the tears, his chest burnt as if someone had poked him in the chest with a lightning bolt.

She was there her dark hair pulled over her darker eyes as she waited.

She could offer him something, something she knew he wanted.

She sat beside him, he didn't even jump when she looked at him, he simply nodded his head in greeting, she couldn't blame the boy for stopping the formalities of talking to a god, they visited him so often, and it was almost like he was one.

She pulled him into her; he stiffened at the touch but joined his head nuzzled into her neck as she comforted him.

She wouldn't tell him that she had planned this, his life was too good. And she didn't want to physically hurt him. No.

She liked the way he was physically, so she left that and aimed for the one thing she didn't like about him, or person. It was simple she had planted thoughts into the girls eyes, thoughts of another man.

It took longer than the goddess expected, she was very determined not to feel that same way but she knew she would give in.

He looked up at her as she shifted in her seat, this was moving to slow and the goddess wasn't one for being polite.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I can offer you something." She said Percy looked confused for a moment; his eyes clouded with anger something she loved. "Vengeance."

Percy froze for a moment and smiled at the goddess, his eyes taking a darker tint.

Her lips found his in a quick and forceful manner that he happily obliged in, their tongues wrestled for dominance as his won, hands in hair and bodies intertwined they made love.

The next day he left the cabin his eyes scoured the camp as an urge to find Annabeth increased, he wanted to show her that he didn't need her, that he didn't want her.

He found her sitting by her cabin a group of girls surrounding her as they studied, with satisfaction he saw Drew, her hair long as a smell of fake tan wafted his way. She sat with Annabeth as she cleaned her nails while the daughter of Athena read teaching the campers about the importance of having an Olympian council.

Percy strode over to the girls and smiled as charmingly as he could he sat down beside the daughter of Aphrodite as he listened in Annabeth looked up startled and continued reading a strange look in her eyes.

Percy looked at Drew and silently began stroking her leg; the girl looked confused for a moment until she rested her hand on his thigh.

He was getting his revenge; it wasn't long until he head was leaning on his chest. A sly smile on Percy's face as he saw Annabeth's cheeks flush.

She didn't know what she was missing.

Nemesis came back to his cabin the next night, their lips meeting again and again. They couldn't get enough.

She visited every night and watched him, held him, loved him.

And each night his eyes grew darker and darker, his movements became quick and sly as his mind whirled around his main emotions, anger, betrayal and redemption.

She was glad of his changes as his life revolved around her and her life; he was becoming her ideal mate, her ideal lover.

He fought and argued with people for the joy of it she watched over amused her eyes meeting his as he fought for revenge from everyone who had betrayed him.

Their lips touched again and she lost herself in him, her eyes closed as he travelled her body with his hands.

She should not have been surprised when he refused her, his eyes almost black as he spoke.

"No."

The world caved around her and for the first time she realised what he had become, what she had done to him.

"You need to stop this." she told him as he flung another rock at a man who had just cheated on his wife.

He turned to face her, his eyes blank and the sea wasn't there anymore only a black void that made her shudder, a slight smile pulled at his lips.

"What? Frankenstein doesn't like her monster?" Nemesis looked at him in shock as a cold metallic laughter broke through his dry lips his black hair covering his eyes.

That day she took his eye, like her son.

But it didn't matter to the boy and she found herself coming back to him, his soft delicate touches becoming more forceful, his eye filled with anger and hatred as he kissed her.

Why did she do this to him?

What did she do to him?

One night he held her in his arms, their bodies sticky with sweat as they panted; she still didn't want to leave him.

"I know what you did." He whispered into her ear as his lips brushed against her ear, she shivered in delight at his touch, but her blood ran cold at his voice.

"I know what you did to Annabeth." Nemesis froze her body stiffened, Percy chuckled darkly at her his hands gripping onto her tightly. "I know why."

Nemesis stood still her mind filled with thoughts. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly as she tried to remove her hand from his, but he refused to let that happen.

"Because, _Revenge can be sweet_." He whispered releasing her hand; she spun around and looked at him.

She knew she shouldn't be frightened after all she was a goddess. But the words burnt into her mind because she knew more than anyone else that indeed _Revenge could be sweet_.

And she knew his revenge would be the sweetest of all.

**Hope you liked it if not I completely understand. **

**So I have got a list of pairings that I am doing. Please be Patient as I am busy at the moment and can't get them all out right now but I will try as fast as I can.**

**Percy/Hades**

**Percy/Hera/Zeus**

**Percy/Hera**

**Percy/Demeter**

**Percy/Styx**

**Percy/Persephone**

**Percy/Selene**

**Percy/Apollo**


End file.
